<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clorofilla by DanceLikeAnHippogriff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135810">Clorofilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff'>DanceLikeAnHippogriff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quello che serve per sbrogliare l'intricata matassa dei sentimenti che si prova per il proprio migliore amico è un pomeriggio di sole passato in una serra afosa a travasare piante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clorofilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faceva un caldo dannato. La camicia dell’uniforme gli si era incollata lungo la schiena, tenuta ferma al suo posto da un sottile strato di sudore che gli ricopriva la pelle. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla tempia, attento a non sporcarsi coi guanti pieni di terra. Sentì un grumo di terriccio rotolargli lungo il naso.</p><p>Sospirò. Lavarsi sarebbe stato imperativo dopo quel pomeriggio rovente.</p><p>Sollevò lo sguardo dal suo vaso, trovando subito la familiare silhouette di Andrew, piegato su un bulbo con una concentrazione invidiabile. Stava controllando le piccole radici e le tenere foglie verde brillante che iniziavano a fare capolino, toccandole con la stessa cura che si riserverebbe al nasino umido di un cucciolo.</p><p>Andrew era sempre stato appassionato di piante e, quando poteva, sgattaiolava nella serra per dare una mano al professore di Erbologia, o anche solo per svagarsi. Quello era il suo personale regno di smeraldo, e si vedeva. Le piante lo amavano. Sembravano quasi fremere di emozione quando arrivava loro vicino, desiderose di sentire la sua voce, le sue mani esperte, i suoi complimenti. Da quando erano diventati amici al terzo anno, Leo aveva presto imparato che il suo amico era un vero e proprio mago con le piante. E non era per fare una battuta.</p><p>Dal canto suo, Leo preferiva tutt’altre attività che il rimanere chiuso in una serra afosa, e di certo il suo pollice non era verde. Era di un dignitoso verdino tendente al giallo. Ma visto che Andrew lo seguiva nelle sue scapestrate sessioni di esplorazione del castello, gli sembrava giusto tentare di imparare qualcosa dal suo passatempo preferito in cambio. Non era migliorato molto, ma di certo ora riusciva a navigare la serra senza riferirsi alle piante come <em>questa</em> o <em>quella lì</em>. Aveva imparato a sue spese che potevano essere estremamente permalose.</p><p>Rabbrividì al pensiero e flesse la mano inconsciamente, come a volersi assicurare che le sue dita fossero ancora al proprio posto.</p><p>Passò in rassegna con lo sguardo le file di vasi allineati a terra di fronte a loro, che accudivano i nuovi bulbi ordinati dalla scuola. Andrew aveva accettato con entusiasmo sia l’occasione di passare qualche ora extra nella serra legalmente, sia la possibilità di racimolare qualche punto per la casa. Leo l’aveva seguito perché <em>Ho bisogno di un assistente, conto su di te! </em>e non era riuscito a dirgli no.</p><p>Raddrizzò la schiena, rimanendo a gambe incrociate con un vaso in grembo, e cercò di dare sollievo alle spalle, stiracchiandosi con un sospiro soddisfatto. Era da un po’ che non riusciva a resistere alle sue proposte – al passare del tempo insieme – come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza, come se ogni secondo fosse un incessante stillicidio che bramava con la foga e le labbra screpolate di un assetato. Rimaneva lì, con la lingua di fuori, pronto ad accogliere il sollievo che quell’acqua gli avrebbe donato. Salvo poi scoprire con orrore che le gocce si tramutavano in sabbia a contatto con le sue labbra, lasciandogli la gola rovente. Eppure rimaneva lì, in attesa, nella speranza che prima o poi quella sabbia avrebbe placato la sua sete. E quindi eccolo lì, nella serra del castello, sporco dalla testa ai piedi di terra a condividere un confortevole silenzio con Andrew.</p><p>Si concesse una pausa. Andrew lavorava ancora alacremente e sembrava non provare né noia né fatica. La stessa cura con cui aveva travasato il primo bulbo ce l’aveva messa anche negli altri 30 vasi o più che aveva completato. Leo, cincischiando, ne aveva fatti sì e no 10, e adesso stava pure perdendo tempo. Inspirò a pieni polmoni una boccata di aria pregna di serra, e bloccò immediatamente il terrore nascente di aver inghiottito qualche strana spora che gli avrebbe potuto rendere i polmoni un piccolo vivaio di stranezze botaniche.</p><p>Trattenne l’aria per un po’, perdendosi nei riflessi con cui il sole chiazzava le pareti della serra, fino a quando non sentì i polmoni protestare lievemente, gli occhi lacrimare un poco. Tenne lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto di cristallo, carezzato dai tralicci dei rampicanti che dondolavano pigri nella calura. Gli prudeva il naso.</p><p>Poi, lentamente, si svuotò di tutta l’aria che aveva preso, senza fretta, ignorando il bisogno di dover immettere altro ossigeno in circolazione.</p><p>Lì, in quello stato di strana beatitudine, inebetito dall’afa, permise al suo sguardo di scivolare nuovamente sul suo compagno di casa.</p><p>La sua pelle velata di sudore brillava di sole, folgorandolo. Comprese, all’improvviso, la ricerca disperata, i fiumi di parole che poeti e poetesse avevano speso nel cercare di rendere invano la bellezza, di catturarne l’essenza. Con suo profondo smarrimento, non aveva niente per descrivere Andrew in quel momento. Nessuno dei suoi cinque sensi lo poteva aiutare. Non si capacitava delle lenti attraverso cui vedeva la realtà, lenti concentrate su quella figura china, sulla linea forte del volto, sulla morbidezza dei suoi riccioli che catturavano la luce come una ragnatela.</p><p>Tutto di lui era luce. In quella serra, pregna di calore e di verde, Andrew era un piccolo sole. La sua pelle doveva essere così calda…</p><p>…calda come la prima volta che l’aveva sorpreso in quella serra. Leo si era nascosto di colpo preso da una strana frenesia, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto perché sapeva di essere di troppo. Trattenendo il respiro perché temeva di infrangere l’aria di complicità e solitudine che quel ragazzo si portava appresso, di sollievo per l’essere stato lasciato finalmente solo. Non aveva compreso il motivo che l’aveva spinto a darsela a gambe infilandosi goffamente in una finestra, facendosi pure beccare, ma non riconoscere. Sapeva di aver pensato con ogni fibra del suo corpo tranne la ragione che il Principe di Serpeverde era così bello da togliere il fiato. Sapeva di essere stato folgorato dalla sua mera presenza nella serra, dal suo incedere sicuro e vulnerabile, e ne aveva avuto quasi paura. A tal punto da voler mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro.</p><p>Senza accorgersene, si era fatto silenziosamente vicino a lui, a carponi, e si sorprese a tracciare con delicatezza la curva del suo collo, lasciando una piccola striscia di terra sulla sua pelle bruna.</p><p>Andrew non fece cenno di averlo notato, concentrato com’era sul non recidere le giovani foglie dei bulbi. Sollevò gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo velato di Leo, solo quando questi gli scostò con reverenza i riccioli dalla fronte bagnata.</p><p>Verde e marrone si persero nello stesso sguardo, fino a quando Leo non ci trovò qualcosa, in quegli occhi, e ci annegò dentro con rassegnata dolcezza.</p><p>Lo baciò.</p><p>Come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella vita. Col calore che sembrava irradiare dai loro corpi e non più dal sole. Con la camicia incollata alla schiena. Con le ginocchia che dolevano sulla ghiaia.</p><p>Con la certezza che quel bacio durato poco meno della caduta tremolante di una goccia, per lui rappresentava l’universo intero condensato in un secondo. Il mondo li avrebbe sorpresi ancora fermi, sospesi nel tempo, a sfiorarsi con le labbra ricoperte d’edera, consacrati dal verde come parte del tutto.</p><p>Lo baciò con le mani che prudevano nei guanti di pelle di drago sporchi di terra. Con le labbra impacciate e screpolate. Col profumo del loro sudore. Con il leggero tocco tra i loro nasi quando si ritrasse per guardarlo di nuovo.</p><p>I raggi di un rosso acceso danzavano sul volto del ragazzo ravvivando le sue guance di una sfumatura pompelmo che non si soffermò a interpretare.</p><p>Si limitò a sorridergli, schiudendo le labbra con una dolcezza che non aveva mai provato, e ritornò al suo posto, riprendendo il suo lavoro, come se baciarlo fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Si umettò le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata, l’ombra del sapore di Andrew ancora presente.</p><p>Ora sì che non aveva più sete.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Note dell'autrice</strong>: Andrew [OC di CrispyGarden] e Leo [mio OC] in una HP!AU perché sì, non potevamo resistere all'idea di inserirli ovunque e quindi siamo partite alla conquista del mondo della magia! E poi, non posso avere un nick potteriano senza aver mai scritto neanche una storia collegata all'universo di HP!</p><p>Spero di essere riuscita a farvi sentire almeno un briciolo delle emozioni che volevo trasmettere, perché sono tante e molto molto confuse. Ma d'altronde, così è anche l'ammmmore, e questa non è altro che una mia interpretazione personale. Mi piace pensare di essere riuscita a farvi annodare piacevolmente lo stomaco ehehe</p><p>Questa storia la dedico a <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203">CrispyGarden</a>, nella speranza che prima o poi pubblichi il meraviglioso pezzo che ha dato vita a questa nuova avventura &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>